


Minion to my heart

by DannySexbang_Crackfics



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Smut, Steam Train (Game Grumps)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannySexbang_Crackfics/pseuds/DannySexbang_Crackfics
Summary: A series of events unfold and leads brain tapped in a new form, And Danny is ready to help any way he can even if it means giving a different banana to Brain





	Minion to my heart

It was hard to say how all of this happened. One minute Brian had been reading up on Minion lore and now here he was, small yellow, and one-eyed. He held out one of his noodle arms and looked at his gloved hands. He looked down at his phone at the spell he had been reading. “how to turn yourself into a minion. Was it possible that he had actually managed to do it? He must have, nothing else could explain it.   
He fumbled with the phone as his mind raced, trying to comprehend what to do next. Without thinking he dialed Danny's number. Danny picked up on the second ring “Hello?” Brian started yelling and jibbering into the phone speaker. To any other human Brian's words would have meant nothing but luckily Brian had dialed the only person he knew who spoke fluent Minion.  
“Whoa, Brain what's going on?” why are you talking like that?” Brain took a few deep breaths before speaking again.   
“I need you to come over,” he said in Minion. Dan was silent on the other end for a few heartbeats and Brain was scared that Dan couldn't translate or that he didn't care. He was going to repeat himself when Dan said in a flat voice.  
“I'll be there, give me a second”

Brain sat on his couch staring his coffee table not knowing what else to do. The doorbell rung and Brian almost tripped over his feet as he ran to let Dan in. Dan looked tall and handsome with the sunlight from the outside world glowing brightly behind him. With his new Minion height Brain was eye level to Danny's pants fly. As for Danny, he wasn't sure what to think, When brain had called him he hadn't known what was going on and know it seemed that Brain had actually become a cute and one-eyed, Minion.   
The two sat in Brian's living room and Brain showed Dan the spell that turned him. “What should we do?” Brain asked and Dan took the phone, pressed on the screen a few times and started reading aloud.  
“OMG this actually worked I can't believe it I got turned into a minion!! Don't get me wrong, It's great but um How do I turn back?-” He gulped “ it says you need to get fucked by a human,” Danny told him.  
Understandably, Brain lost his shit. He ran around his home yelling in his high pitched voice, he ran into coffee tables and walls knocking things over. His rampage was stopped by Dan who caught Brain around the middle and easily lifted him off the floor.   
“BRAIN ENOUGH,” Dan snapped. Brain was shocked that Dan had been so harsh on him. Brain movements stopped and Danny set him down before running a hand through his thick hair.  
“I'm going to be a minion forever,” Brain sighed before putting his pill-shaped head on top of his noodle legs. Dan patted Brain's back/neck.  
“Dude it'll be alright you just need to get laid,” Dan said   
“Who would fuck me like this Dan?” Brain's eyes started to cloud with tears.  
“I'd fuck you,” Dan said so quietly Brain almost didn't hear him.   
“You would?” Brain asked looking up lustily looking up at Dan.   
“Yeah I would,” Dan confirmed. Brian couldn't believe it, he had Dan met in a passionate kiss, it was strange kissing with a minion mouth but brain soon grew accustomed to it. He wanted Danny for longer then he could remember and all it took was a single spell to get him his wish.   
Danny lifted Brain once more and carried his new found lover to the bedroom. Danny stripped himself and brain before producing a bottle of lube and a roll of condoms.   
“You always carry that?” Brain asked   
“Yeah,” Danny admitted.   
Danny popped open the lube bottle and smeared the cold jelly on two of his fingers before inserting them into the yellow hole. Brain moaned at the feeling. Dan stretched Brian out while he palmed his length. Dan slipped on the condom and then lubed his length.   
“you ready for this banana big boy?” Danny asked Brain nodded biting his lower lip  
“Give me that potassium,” Brian told him and Dan pushed in.   
Dan rocked his hips back and forth slowly pushing himself deeper into Brain. After what must have been hours Brian felt himself start to reach his climax. “Dannnn” Brain moaned “I'm close,” he warned. Dan lowered himself and lightly bit on Brain's neck/chest   
“Me too buddy,” Dan mumbled. The pair climaxed at the same moment and as Danny spilled his gooey seed into Brain he started to transform right in front of (and still on the dick of) Dan. he shifted and grew until he was a normal human again.   
Dan collapsed next to the new human Brain. “I'm glad its over,” Brain said in English. Dan gave him a goofy grin  
“Me too,” he said,   
but little did either of them know, it was far from over. Nine months later Brain sat in a hospitable room rubbing his swollen belly. Today he would give birth to Dan's baby. Neither of them knew how it happened but Brain was pregnant with Dan's baby. I'll spare you the details of the birth but in the end, it was worth it. Brain had given birth to a healthy baby girl named Krista. She had bright yellow skin and a pill-shaped body with only one eye. Krista was a minion, but Brian and Dan couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
